I Do Care
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara said he didn't care, but she was 100% wrong, he did care and he intended to show her. Disclaimer inside.


_Parts of this story was taken from TOO TOUGH TO DIE. My thanks to the writers and producers of CSI for allowing us to use their ideas for our fan fics._

The case hit Sara hard, a young black lady was found by the side of the road, shot and possibly raped. She was sure it was because this was one of the few times she processed a warm living person, not a cold body but Sara was sure that she just had to find the man who did this to her and bring him to justice.

Gil stood and listened to Sara as she talked to the victim, he could see she was getting attached, he was also second guessing himself about letting Sara work this case.

Evidence in the case pointed to the possibility of this being gang related. All attempts to identify the victim was going nowhere.

Gil found Sara sitting at a computer, going through missing person reports, "Hey."

"Any luck on 23rd Street?" Sara asked, referring to the area where they thought the gang hung out.

"I, uh, broke in my new shoes. That's about it. What'd the lab say?" Gil asked. Sara had found a cap belonging to a Snakeback gang member.

"The DNA from the ballcap is a match to the semen we found in our Jane Doe. But…CODIS hasn't kicked out a name," Sara said, still looking at the computer.

"So you're just … looking at Missing Person Reports?" Gil asked.

"We're not having any luck finding the shooter from his DNA with a belt loop so I thought I would at least try and identify the poor woman before she dies," Sara told him.

"Sara," Gil said, "Do you have any diversions?"

"Do I what?" she asks.

"You max out on overtime every month," Gil said, "You go home and listen to your police scanner. You read forensic textbooks."

"Yeah," Sara said, not sure where he was going.

"Look," Gil said, "Every day we meet people on the worst day of their lives, it's a lot to deal with. Everyone who's had anytime on this job know what you have to have a diversion to cope with what we see. What do you do for fun?"

"I chase rabbits," Sara said, sarcastically, referring to a remake he had made earlier, "And I read crime books and listen to my scanner."

"You need something out side of law enforcement," Gil said, "Catherine has her kid, you know. I sometimes ride roller coasters. What do you do?"

"Nothing," Sara said.

"Okay, What do you like?" Gil asked.

"I don't like anything," Sara said.

"You've got to find something to like. You can't get to close to the victims," Gil said.

"She's special … to me. I can't help it," Sara said.

"If you don't find something they'll all become special and you'll burnout," Gil said, standing and starting to leave, "Sara."

"Okay," Sara said, "I'm almost done. I just have to log off."

It is through that search that Sara finds a name, Pamela Adler. Even though they find a suspect it turns out he is a juvenile, and because Mrs. Adler is not dead, they can only charge him with assault.

After a visit to the hospital Sara goes back to the lab, with tears in her eyes she tells Gil, "The husband doesn't get it. He's so happy she is going to live. He doesn't realize she is going to be in a vegetative state for the rest of her life. And that kid Thorpe is going to be out of juvie in 48 months. It's not fair."

"It's the system," Gil said, not sure what else to say.

Tears are still falling freely from Sara's eyes, "What kind of system rewards the suspect when the victim is too tough to die?"

Sara stands and walks toward the door.

"Sara…" Gil said, "You got to learn to let this go or yours going to spend all your time in hospitals trying to help the people you can't save."

"I wish I was like you, Grissom," Sara said, "I wish I didn't feel anything."

Sara walked away but Gil just sat and thought about what she had said. _"I wish I was like you, Grissom, I wish I didn't feel anything."_

"Sara is wrong," Gil said to himself, "Dead wrong." He does care about something - someone, her and he couldn't sit by and let her destroy herself.

Sara was sitting home, still upset about the case, still concerned about Pamela and still upset about Thorpe when someone knocked at her door. "Grissom?" she said, after opening the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Sara stood to one side, "Sure."

"We all need something to take our minds off the job," he said, "I got you something."

Gil took something from behind his back and handed it to her.

"A Bonsai Tree?" Sara said, smiling.

"Well it will be," Gil said, "With the proper care."

Sara smiled, "Thank you. You're right you know. It is just that … well sometimes certain cases just ….."

"I know," Gil said, "I know just how you feel. There are some that get to me too."

Sara looked at him, "You? Gruesome Grissom?"

Gil laughed, "It surprises you?"

"Yes," Sara said, "Completely."

"Well then I have another surprise for you, Sara Sidle," Gil said.

Sara looked at him, there was a look in his eyes, one she had never noticed before, "What?"

"You were wrong," he said, "I do care."

"About?" she asked.

"You," he said.

For the first time in his life Gil did something without first weighing the pro's and con's of it, Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Gil looked at her, waiting for a reaction form Sara, he didn't have to wait long. Sara smiled and returned his kiss.

"I think we need to talk about this," Gil said.

Sara smiled, locked the door and whispered, "Tomorrow."

Gil nodded and took Sara's hand as she headed for her bedroom.

They continued to kiss as they undressed each other.

Gil eased Sara to the bed, he could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him. Gil slipped a finger inside her, Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot.

Sara bit her lip to stifle her scream as he continued his movements with one hand, and found her nipple with his mouth, sucking hungrily at them.

Her eyes were glossy with pleasure, her breathing heavy. Sara slowly closed her eyes, as if to enjoy the sensations more as he continued to make love her.

Sara opened her eyes, and gasped in between her pants for oxygen, Gil was taking her to places no one else ever had.

Gil moved form her nipples to her lips, kissing her as if it was his one wish to bring her pleasure, and Sara closed her eyes, moaned into his mouth, and exploded into his hand.

Gil eased above her, easing her legs further apart with his knees. He pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him, slick rings of muscle closing over his manhood, they both groaned at the perfect feel of the other's body, it was that moment that they both knew they were made for each other.

Slowly, he moved his hips back, almost sliding completely out and she arched her pelvis up, pulling him back in, needing him inside her. Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts. Gil groaned deeply as he pushed deeply inside her and released himself.

Gil slowly moved form atop her, Sara nestled close to him as he held her.

"I love you, Sara," Gil whispered, "I always have."

Sara kissed his chest, "I love you."

Gil chuckled, "We defiantly have to talk about this."

"Tomorrow," Sara said, sleepily, "Tomorrow."

THE END


End file.
